List of Storms in the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season
The following article lists all tropical and subtropical cyclones to form during the hyperactive 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. While the typical dates that limit tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic are June 1st through November 30th, the season began well before the official start and effectively persisted well into January of 2017 due to continued storm activity. The season was the second-most active on record, surpassed by only the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season. Numerous records were either tied or shattered throughout the course of the year. The season had record numbers of hurricanes (16) as well as major hurricanes (10). In addition, a record-shattering seven became Category 4 hurricanes, while a record-tying four further intensified to Category 5 hurricanes. Among these was Hurricane Matthew, one of the most intense tropical cyclones ever recorded. Eight of the season's ten major hurricane were notable - Hurricanes Bonnie, Fiona, Hermine, Karl, Matthew, Nicole, Tobias, and Walter. In addition to the above, other notable storms include Tropical Storm Lisa, which caused well over one thousand deaths across Hispaniola, and Category 1 Hurricane Gaston, which caused billions of dollars in damage to Haiti alone. The season's storms made a combined sixteen landfalls as major hurricanes across the Atlantic, resulting in over $200 billion in damages and well over 2,000 deaths. {| class="toc" border="0" float="right" ! Storms |- | |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Alex, Hurricane" |C2 |Alex |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Bonnie, Major Hurricane" |C3 |Bonnie |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Colin, Tropical Storm" |TS |Colin |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Danielle, Tropical Storm" |TS |Danielle |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Earl, Major Hurricane" |C4 |Earl |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Fiona, Major Hurricane" |C4 |Fiona |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Seven, Tropical Depression" |TD |Seven |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Gaston, Hurricane" |C1 |Gaston |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Hermine, Major Hurricane" |C5 |Hermine |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Ian, Major Hurricane" |C3 |Ian |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Eleven, Tropical Depression" |TD |Eleven |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Julia, Hurricane" |C1 |Julia |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Karl, Major Hurricane" |C5 |Karl |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Lisa, Tropical Storm" |TS |Lisa |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Matthew, Major Hurricane" |C5 |Matthew |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Nicole, Major Hurricane" |C5 |Nicole |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Otto, Hurricane" |C2 |Otto |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Paula, Tropical Storm" |TS |Paula |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Richard, Hurricane" |C1 |Richard |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Twenty, Tropical Depression" |TD |Twenty |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Shary, Tropical Storm" |TS |Shary |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Tobias, Major Hurricane" |C4 |Tobias |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Vriginie, Tropical Storm" |TS |Virginie |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Walter, Major Hurricane" |C3 |Walter |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Alpha, Tropical Storm" |TS |Alpha |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Beta, Tropical Storm" |TS |Beta |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Gamma, Hurricane" |C2 |Gamma |- | style="background-color: # ; text-align:center;" title="Delta, Tropical Storm" |TS |Delta |- Hurricane Alex Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Otto Tropical Storm Paula Hurricane Richard Tropical Depression Twenty Tropical Storm Shary Hurricane Tobias Tropical Storm Virginie Hurricane Walter Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricanes